Portal: The Rebellion
by Steven T Wilson
Summary: We all know that portal is set in The half-life universe, so what if a couple of rebels come across Aperture Science?
1. Chapter 1 - An Eventful Drive

**Portal: The Rebellion**

**Chapter 1 - An Eventful Drive**  
The forest was calm and still, the trees creaked and groaned softly as they swayed slightly in the breeze. The distant sound of an engine could be heard, slowly building in volume. The rumble turned Into a deafening roar, as a jeep hurtled down a worn road between the trees. The occupants were two men wearing coats with a yellow lambda painted on the shoulder. Each wore a blue woolen hat too. They also carried a SMG, each, in their holster. The radio on the jeep burst to life sending chatter into the vehicle.  
"Delta five, delta five, come in, over".  
One man looked to the other curiously before picking up the mic.  
"This is Delta five, we read you loud and clear, over", he spoke into the mic.  
"You need to get outta there NOW! Combine are on their way to your position!".  
As if by cue, the sound of helicopter rotors could be heard in the distance. The combine were coming.

The driver, quickly pulled the wheel sending the jeep careering into the woods. He struggled as he tried to control the jeep as it narrowly swerved past trees and logs. Several times they nearly crashed into a tree, the driver's good reflexes being the only thing saving them from smashing into the huge Red Oaks. Eventually they joined onto a new road, far away from the first.  
"Do you think we lost them?", the passenger asked.  
"I sincerely hope so.", came the reply.  
"Where are we?", asked the passenger, casting a look around.  
"I don't know,", said the driver, "I have never seen this road before...".  
As they turned the corner they saw a large white building looming up. The driver stopped suddenly, picking up the mic.  
He stared for a moment before speaking, "You wont belive this...".  
The white building had a sign above the door reading "Aperture Science".

**A/N: I hope you liked my first chapter! This is my first fanfic so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Awake

**Portal: The Rebellion**

**Chapter 2 - Awake**  
The man's eyes opened suddenly. He was in his early twenties, and had short black hair atop a handsome face. He was laying in a bed, a glass tube surrounding him. A synthesized female voice spoke through speakers in the sides.  
"Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science computer aided enrichment centre...".  
The glass tube opened and the man sat up slowly, as the voice droned on. He looked around and noticed he was in a glass room with no visible door. In the corner a radio sat atop a small table, playing the same endless loop. The man sat, rubbing his head, trying to collect his thoughts. He remembered signing up for the testing program. This must be it, he thought. The sound of the voice malfunctioning interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to the present. The voice then seemed to be back to normal and mentioned something about a portal. To his immense suprise, a hole appeared in the wall next to him. He looked through to see himself from another angle.  
"No," he thought, "thats not possible..."  
He looked to where the image would have come from and sure enough found another hole, identical to the first. He stood, frozen with shock, unable to comprehend this amazing system. Slowly, he moved his hand towards the hole, expecting it to hit the wall behind, but instead finding his hand go completely through it. He looked across to the other hole and saw his hand sticking out. The man wiggled his fingers, as if to prove his hand was actually there. The fingers through the hole wiggled. He smiled broadly as the sudden realisation finally hit him, this was a portal and he got to test it...

**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short. Hope you liked it though! Please review, I would love to hear what you think about my fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Aperture Science?

**Portal: The Rebellion**

**Chapter 3 - Aperture Science...!?**  
"Aperture Science...!?" shouted the man on the other end of the radio. "You can't be serious!".  
"I'm telling you, there is even a sign!" said the driver.  
"Okay...Okay...I am sending unit Echo 7 and Romeo 2. This better not be a damn joke!". The radio became quiet again. The passeger looked to the driver and asked: "What now Dan?".  
"Now we wait" he replied in an almost bored tone.

**About an hour later.**  
The aggressive sound of engines could be heard tearing through the dull afternoon. A jeep followed by a rusted white van were revealed as they came around the corner. They both came to an abrupt halt as they neared the two men. The driver of the jeep slowly climbed out before walking towards Dan.  
"Well I'll be damned..." said the driver, looking past Dan towards the white building. He sharpely turned to the assembled group behind him, as they clambered out me the van.  
"We need to set up a temporary base," he instructed "and get a radio set up, ASAP.". At his last words the crew quickly scrambled around setting up equipment. The driver turned to Dan and queried, "Have you seen any activity?"  
"No, the place is silent", came Dan's reply.  
"Good , I want you two ready, we might have to send someone in...".  
The man, called John Taylor, walked back to his team to oversee the set up of thier operation. He cast another look at the deserted building, shaking his head. "Something is'nt right..." he muttered to himself. The place showed no sign of the combine ever being there, yet showed no sign of life or survivors. Little did he know what was waiting for them inside, and what a mistake it was to send in a team...

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, and dont worry I am gonna start to get to the good parts!  
P.s. When you're dead I will be still alive. So please review, and I will refrain from using the deadly neurotoxins. Who knows, I might give you a cake at the end!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Commencing Tests

**Portal: The Rebellion**

**Chapter 3 - Commencing Tests**

**A/N: Thanks to all you readers and to thisisme106 for reviewing!**

"A portal gun!?" he exclaimed as he approached a white pedestal. On top, laid a white arm-shaped device with three black claw-like fixtures protruding from one end. An opening was nested between them, sunk into the main body of the device. Slowly and cautiously, he began walking towards it, his fingers trembling with excitement. He picked up the portal gun, running his fingers down the body of it softly. Turning it over slightly, he began to inspect the rest of the details. Finally he slid the gun over his arm, securing it with the straps. The voice rang out again, beckoning him on to the next chamber. He began walking towards the circular doors at the end of the room. On his arrival, the proximity detector activated the opening mechanism. A smaller circle in the centre of the door twisted around aligning the groove down the middle. The doors slid open with a faint hiss.

In the next chamber was a button behind a reinforced pane of glass. On the other side of the room was a tube escaping from a hole in the ceiling. A cover with an opening system was placed over it. Behind the tube was a door, identical to the previous one, with a wire leading back to the button. Before he could do anything, the tube opened, dropping its cargo. A small white metal cube clanged against the metal floor as it made contact. The cube was roughly the same size as the button.  
"This is easy" he thought to himself. He stood on the button, then turned to face the door. He realised the glass was in the way, preventing a portal being placed in the doorway. He looked over at the cube, then down at the button.  
"Oh..." he said in sudden realisation. He picked up the cube and placed it on the button. The button top sunk down slightly turning on. This meant the door opened, admitting him entry. The synthetic voice congradulated him as he walked into the elevator beyond. He was disappointed that he did'nt get to use the portal gun yet, but was ready for the next test.


	5. Chapter 5 - Encampment

**Chapter 5 – Encampment**

**A/N I know they are short so I am gonna start writing longer chapters, and add more detail (hopefully). Like I said, this is my first story so please R&R!**

**Also, Thanks to imnotraven16 for reviewing!**

_**Rebel Temporary Base (Alpha Site 1) – 3 hours after discovery**_

"Where is my comms link!?" shouted John to his team. They were currently frantically scurring around, trying to do as he instructed, but failing due to John's need to give a new order every second.

"For Gods sake! We are working on it!" came a brave, and annoyed, retort from one of the team. John looked at him for a minute, as if in shock, but quickly pulled himself out of it.

"Did I just hear you talking back?!" he shouted, with a menacing glare to accompany it.

"Uhh... No... erm... I was talking to myself sir..."

"Not so brave now, are you, eh?" he thought, whilst chuckling. He turned around again, and resumed staring at the building. So many times he had heard stories about Aperture Science, and now he was finally at the place in question. No one knows exactly what happened there, all they knew was that the building was locked down. They were, mistakenly, unaware of what was inside, for if they were, he probably would have taken a different approach to the matter. A much different approach.

Dan sat on the bonnet of his jeep, whistling softly as he watched the commotion. John noticed this and briskly began to walk towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, with a hint of authority in his voice.

"Uhh... sitting?" Dan said, gesturing to the jeep.

"Not any more, you are now a part of my team." informed John.

"What? You can't reassign me!"

"Oh, but I can, and I did." he said, looking smug.

"Screw that! I just want to get back on with my job!" replied Dan, starting to walk to the door.

"This IS your job now." John said, with a finality in his voice.

"Fine..." Dan mumbled, sighing with annoyance.

"Good, now report to Sarah, she is now your new squad-mate."

"But what about 'Big D'?"

"The what?"

"Uhh.. Dave.. sir.."

"Oh... He has been reassigned to another group."

Dan cursed under his breath before finally saying, "Fine". John cast one last look at him, then began to walk back to the temporary set-up. Dan began walking towards a small tent that had been erected near the edge of Alpha Site 1. It was nothing special, just the same 'tarp-on-a-stick' job they usually did. "I have been with Dave for 2 years..." he though to himself, vowing to get back at the commander someday. He tried walking slowly, imagining the horrible things he would do the the man, when to his amazement, he found himself at the entrance to the tent. He sighed again before grabbing hold of the edge of the material and pulling it up slightly. He ducked under and brought himself up into the tent. It was small, about the size of a car, with various crates and equipment inside. Two of the smaller crates were set up as temporary seating in the middle. Slowly, Dan took his place on the closest crate.

After a short while (it seemed like forever to Dan) a woman walked into the tent. She had shoulder-length brunette hair, and an attractive face and slim figure. She wore the standard rebel uniform, however, without the hat. The most distinguishing feature, though, was her eyes; one green, one blue. She looked at Dan and smiled.

"You must be Dan" she said in a sweet voice, offering her hand.

Dan shook it saying "Huh? Oh yeah... that's me..." while still staring at her.

"I am Sarah, I assume John told you?"  
"Yeah, he said I was reassigned..."  
She noticed the tone of annoyance in his voice, "It's not that bad... our team is mostly all right."

"Yeah, John being the exception, what with him being a dou... uh.. not a nice person."

"Hmm... he can be a pain sometimes..." she agreed.

"What with... erm... ah.." he said, trying not to be rude.

"The eyes?"  
"Yeah..."

"Its Hetrochromia Iridium. I was born like this."

"Oh. Sorry for asking..."  
"Its OK, I get it all the time."

"It looks quite nice..."

She smiled at him then said "I think we should get back to discussing our job..."

"Oh, Well now what?"

"Well, we are supposed to be preparing, he is sending us in."

"What!? NOW?"

"Yeah, so hurry up!" with that she left the tent, leaving Dan to get ready. "Jeez that guy is impatient" thought, then started to put on the extra gear he would need. As an afterthought he added "At least he gave me a great squad-mate."


	6. Chapter 6 - Loneliness

**Chapter 6 – Alone**

**A/N Thanks to Sgt. Creeper for the criticism. I am already trying to write longer chapters, as I explained at the beginning of the previous chapter.**

The man's head was reeling with information. In the last hour he had learned about practically anything you could think of to use in a test chamber. Light Bridges, Lasers, Gels, you name it. He was now developing an excellency in passing the tests. However, something was nagging at the back of his mind. Despite doing well and going through so many tests, he had yet to see, even HEAR, a person. The whole time there was nothing but that voice, which he soon learned to be, what seemed, a simple stream of pre-made messages that goes by the name "GLaDOS". There were no people though.

During one of the tests, he had seen another of the windows. Occasionally there would be a frosted-glass window to what looked like an office. He expected there to be scientists or workers monitoring him, but after encountering so many of these windows, realised that no-one was ever going to be in one of them. This gave him the constant feeling of being alone. He used to just shrug it off as part of the test, but now it didn't seem as likely any more. It had only been about eight hours, but still, someone should have showed up.

He was beginning to get paranoid, at an increasing rate. Theory after theory formed in his head, each as unlikely as the last. Each as impossible, or so he thought.

"Im just being stupid." he told himself firmly. "They are probably just letting the computer do its job, and want to get on with their own stuff".

With this in mind, he began to get back to his testing. He would expect himself to be tired after all this testing, but since most of the work was done by portals, it greatly reduced the amount of movement necessary. Which was great as it meant he could do as much as he wanted, and he loved it. Never before had he experienced a thrill that even comes close to flying through the air with portals, solving puzzles on the way. No-one had really experienced this though, so it was not like he was the only one missing out.

"Why didn't I sign up earlier!" he exclaimed, shooting out of a portal, following GLaDOS's "Speedy thing goes in, speedy thing comes out" rule. This evidently, was probably the most useful of the things he learned. He landed smoothly on a raised platform with his boots protecting him from fall damage. He grabbed the now familiar white cube from under the dispenser and threw it down. He fired a portal down at the ground, next to the cube, and on the floor next to him. He jumped in and was transported back down the the bottom, landing where he intended to go. Placing the cube on the button, the door hissed open. GlaDOS, one again, congratulated him and reminded him of the "Cake".

This was not the first time she had mentioned it. It seemed to be a recurring thing now, and according to her, was a prize at the end for completing the tests.

"Again with the cake..." he said to himself. "Its still a bad prize, no matter how much you say it..."

"Maybe you should complete the tests and see."

He froze in his tracks. "Did it just... respond?". He looked up to the nearest camera. "No... but it can't. It is just a bunch of pre-recorded messages..."

"Well, INSERT TEST SUBJECT NAME HERE, it would appear you are wrong."

"Ha! Proof, you didn't put my name. Just a generic response, proof you are a recording!". As if to prove his point, there was no further response. "Exactly." he said before proceeding into the elevator.


End file.
